The Story Of Us
by MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster
Summary: In the process of being rewritten. See Profile for more details.


_AUTHOR'S NOTE-_

_Oi Mina!:) I'm back baby! And with a new story...YEAH BITCH XD!_

_So first off, the pairing is NatsuXGray. Boy-to-boy so I guess if you don't like this kinda of stuff, click 'back' right now XD! It's fluff, not lemons. So if you were looking for that, I guess continue to click 'Back' in the left corner now. This is based off the song "Story Of Us" By Taylor Swift so all credit to her for being an awesome singer! This is my first attempt at Yaoi(boy-to-boy) so I'm sorry if I messed up a little. The Yaoi FanGirl within me can't help but ship Gary/Natsu...I regret nothing! (LOL XD)_

_This is dedicated to my sister, Xx Mystique xX! I couldn't have asked for a better one, love you Myst(NO HOMO) XD! So anyway, I hope you all enjoy it. I tried my best so I hope I don't disappoint you all:) Might be OOC though but... Please Read AND Review!_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail. Only my messed up imagination! True story, bro.  
_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,**_

_**How we met and the sparks flew instantly,**_

_**People would say, "They're the lucky ones."**_

_._

_"Aww, look how cute those two are!" A stranger whispered to her friend in awe._

_The friend turned and couldn't help but smile. "Young love is so adorable...and isn't that those two trouble makers from...what's that guild?" She whispered back while looking back at said two._

_"I think it's Fairy Tail. You know? Natsu and Gray. They are so lucky to have one another!" The stranger whispered before the two walked on._

_Natsu and I were sitting on a bench in the South Park, holding hands. Fait had finally brought us together...and fait just happened to have blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. But nonetheless, after one whole year of keeping our feelings hidden, it had finally came out._

_I blushed crimson as I overheard the two women's conversation as they walked by. A small smile appeared on my face though, because I really knew I was lucky. How Natsu didn't seem to hear, was a whole mystery to me but I didn't mind my lover's oblivious side really. _

_It's funny and cute. _

I blushed and chuckled lightly at the memory as I stood outside the guild, looking over to the park across the river. "Heh, I wonder if that'd be an interesting story to tell one day..." I said aloud as slight grin graced my lips.

But slowly it began to fade as the memory seemed to be floating farther and farther away as reality set in again.

Right,_ our argument_. I sighed heavily before taking a deep breath and turning away to face the guild doors now. Slowly I opened the guild doors and walked in with the straightest face I could possibly muster.

.

_**I used to know my place was a spot next to you, **_

_**Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat**_

_**Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on**_

_**.**_

I was greeted by the loud noises and fights of the guild, as usual. It was funny...how everything seemed so normal, just like yesterday. But I'm not naive or stupid, I'm smart enough to know it's _not_.

I looked around for a place to sit before coming across a familiar table. _Team Natsu's table_ to be exact. I watched silently as Levy, who was seated at the table too, and Erza chatted away on one side of the table while Happy sat on it, nibbling a fish. I couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the flying cat's expression. I stopped as I stumbled upon a certain pinkette.

He was sitting on the other side of the table with a grin plastered on his face. It was cute, so cute that I actually started smiling unconciously as a slight blush appeared on my face for a reason completely unknown to me.

That smile automatically disappeared a few moments later though...when I saw the seat next to him.

_My spot_. The spot I shared with him for as long as I can remember, and the spot where _we shared our first kiss._

_Occupied. _

_By Lucy_.

I had to turn my head away as I felt the tears threatening to fall when I saw him laughing whole-hearted along-side Lucy. I just stood there, as I refused to look back no matter how strong the urge to go slap the blonde was attacking my mind. I couldn't do that. So instead I stood there awkwardly, looking for a _different_ place to sit as it seems they didn't notice me yet.

_Because that wasn't my seat anymore. No matter how much I wanted it to be_.

.

_**Oh, a simple complication,**_

_**Miscommunications lead to fall-out.**_

_**So many things that I wish you knew,**_

_**So many walls that I can't break through.**_

_**.**_

_**Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,**_

_**And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?**_

_**I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,**_

_**And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.**_

_**.**_

I continued searching before I found an empty table near the corner. I didn't want to be surrounded by everybody, but I didn't want to go home. It was less lonely this way.

_I think._

So I finally manged to pull myself away from the doors and walked over to that private corner. I ended up with my arms folded on the table with my chin and head resting on it while I looked around the guild.

So many thoughts running through my head...and it just had to be circled around him? Is this God's way of torturing me? Because somehow, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get him off my mind as I glanced over at their table across the room.

I felt as if I was stuck. Four walls surrounding me, with no way to break through as everything I wished he knew attacked my mind with sharp force. Honestly? It was killing me. Not speaking to him because of that stupid argument.

I don't even remember what it was about. But here I was, sulking in the corner as I secretly watched him laugh and smile because of _her_. Do you know how much I wish it was me? I couldn't take it, so I resorted to closing my eyes and just trying to clear my head.

"Gray?"

A familiar voice startled me as I opened my eyes like lighting. Maybe a bit too fast, because my vision was slightly blurry to the extent where I had to rub my eyes for a few seconds.

"Gray?" The voice called again. I still couldn't see the figure but there was no mistaking that voice. Great, just another source of my pain. So you are torturing me today, aren't you God? I cursed mentally before coughing slightly. "Oh. Hey, _Lucy_..." I managed to say once my vision was clear.

She was standing over me with a worried look on her face. "Hey..." I noticed her hesitation before she continued. "I didn't see you come in. Why are you sitting here alone?" She asked.

_'Well of course you didn't notice me, you were to busy with MY Natsu for fucks sake!' _I cursed mentally before forcing a fake smile. "Oh, really? I just thought I'd clear my head a bit." I replied.

A wave of relief washed over her, I could tell as she returned the smile, only hers was not fake. "Anything on your mind you need to talk about then?" She asked kindly. My eye's widened slightly as I hesitated before answering quickly, "No, it's fine." while shooting her another fake smile.

"Okay then. Wanna come and sit with us?" She asked, tilting her head to the side to get a better view of my face.

I hesitated again. Was it okay? Should I go with her? So many doubts, but before I could even answer, I was shocked to see her pulling my wrist already. "W-Wait Luc-"

"Come on!" She winked and continued to pull me.

.

_Next chapter._

_._

_**How'd we end up this way?**_

_**See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy,**_

_**And you're doing your best to avoid me.**_

_**I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us,**_

_**How I was losing my mind when I saw you here,**_

_**But you held your pride like you should've held me.**_

_**.**_

How awkward.

Lucy managed to drag me to the table in a matter of seconds, with a few stops and protests from me but she still got me there.

"Mina!" Lucy exclaimed happily. I was desperately trying to hide behind her as everyone at the table quieted down, except for a certain two. I noticed Levy and Erza smile in my direction for they had noticed me first. I forced a smile back.

"Luce!" I heard someone shout infront of her. It didn't take me long to figure out who. I turned my head away as I bit my lip in nervous and sadness. Of course he didn't see me...

"Where'd you go?" Natsu yelled, and even though I couldn't see his face, I knew he was grinning. "And who-" He stopped in mid-sentence. Me, being the stupidest and curious guy I am, couldn't help but turn my head back and stare as Lucy stepped aside and I noticed Natsu staring at me with wide eye's.

How _terribly _awkward.

It was like time stopped all together. It was just me and him, staring at each other. Nothing else mattered. _Nothing_. ...Well, maybe until...

"U-Uh...hi?"

God, how many times have I hesitated today? What the hell was I supposed to say?

"H-Hi..." I stuttered before turning my head away again and nervously pulled at my shirt that was miraculously still on my body. A blush streaked across my face which I cursed mentally for as the tension slowly built up. By now, everyone at the table stopped to look at us in surprise.

Lucy had taken her seat back next to Natsu and was staring hard at me in the corner of my eye. "What's up, Gray?" Erza asked after a few moments, at an attempt to break the ice.

"Oh, uh...nothing..." I said, not daring to turn my head back.

"Come sit down, Gray!" Lucy exclaimed, tapping the seat next to her. I turned back towards her and saw a wide smile spread across her face. Natsu though, not so much. He was frowning slightly while avoiding eye contact with me.

Before I could protest, I felt a hand on my wrist and the next thing I know, I'm seated down next to her. I blushed as I realized she was the only boundarie now between me and Natsu. I cursed mentally at that.

Oh how I was loosing my mind, as we both remained silent while the rest started chatting again. But of course, you held your pride strong and steady.

_Kinda like the way you should have held me..._

.

_**Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,**_

_**Why are we pretending this is nothing?**_

_**I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how,**_

_**I've never heard silence quite this loud.**_

_**.**_

"Those two are oddly quiet."

"I know, I've seen it too. Is there something wrong?"

I heard Levy and Lucy whispering with one another. I kept my gaze on the table though, with a straight expression as I felt my heart beat loudly in my chest.

"There's nothing wrong. Mind your own damn business!" I was shocked when I heard Natsu yell. But what was even more shocking, was that he had just yelled at Levy and _Lucy_. I looked up at them, only to find them both in the same state. Lucy also just staring in surprise at the fire dragon slayer while Happy just sat there in confusion.

But it wasn't a surprise that Natsu had heard them too. "I'm going to the bar." He mumbled before turning away and walking towards the guild's bar. I blinked when I noticed him sneak a glance in my direction.

_Wait, what?_ Probably just my imagination...

"What's his problem?" Levy blinked. "I have no idea. He was cheery just a few minutes ago..." Lucy replied, before blinking herself.

Erza remained silent, along with me. I can honestly say, I've never heard silence quite this loud.

_**.**_

_**Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,**_

_**And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?**_

_**I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,**_

_**And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.**_

_**.**_

I watched him leave, my heart breaking with every step he took. We we're pretending it was nothing, when inside it was everything.

"Gray."

I looked up, startled again as I saw _Erza_ looking straight at me. Levy, Lucy and Happy talking as if their in their own world while Erza's cold stare focused on me. "Y-Yes?" I stuttered, edging my way off my seat just incase I needed to make a run for it.

"Is everything okay?" Her expression softened. My eye's widened. So she's not gonna kill me?

"I guess...why do you ask?" I asked cautiously.

Erza sighed. "Natsu told me what happened."

I froze. "...What?"

Erza sighed again. "The argument you had at the park. He told me about it." She replied with a serious tone.

I was frozen in place. He told Erza? I honestly didn't know what to say.

_**.**_

_**This is looking like a contest,**_

_**Of who can act like they care less,**_

_**But I liked it better when you were on my side.**_

_**The battle's in your hands now,**_

_**But I would lay my armor down**_

_**If you said you'd rather love than fight.**_

_**So many things that you wished I knew,**_

_**But the story of us might be ending soon.**_

_**.**_

It's as if Erza had read my thoughts, for she had decided to continue. "It's stupid. Why don't you talk to him?"

I blinked. I suddenly felt myself getting angry at her words. Stupid? STUPID?

"It looks like he could care less!" I hissed.

Erza still remained calm and serious though. "On the contrary, Gray. He was quite upset. _Really_." She closed her eyes and folded her arms.

I snorted. "I beg to differ." My head was starting to hurt now, along with my heart. I felt broken all over. I breathed in an unsteady breath. "If he would rather love than fight, you don't know how much that would mean to me. His upset? I doubt he even realizes how I feel!" I exclaimed in a tight whisper. It would have been louder but this was more of a private conversation.

Erza opened her eyes, as I sat there with a lump in my throat. My eye's were slightly red and I just couldn't find the words anymore. This was the one time when I was happy that most guild members were too dense to notice my pain at that moment.

_**.**_

_**Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,**_

_**And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?**_

_**I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,**_

_**And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now.**_

_**And we're not speaking,**_

_**And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?**_

_**I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down,**_

_**And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.**_

_**.**_

Erza reached out for my hands and held them in her own as she whispered, "He feels the same way. Trust me." Before she breathed in slowly and stood up. My eye's widened as I realized what she was doing.

My hands were still in hers as she pulled me away towards the bar, where Natsu was seated in the corner. It looked like he was sulking.

When we got to the bar, Erza let go of me and nodded before walking off. It didn't take long for Natsu to notice me as I was breathing a little too loudly. He turned around and stared at me while I just stared at the ground.

We didn't say anything. I gulped and slowly looked up at him.

"Is this the end?"

Natsu got off his bar stool and walked to me, never removing his gaze as he stared straight at me the entire time. His eye's were a little red and puffy, my guess was that he really was in the same condition as me.

He stopped in front of me. I swear I could hear both our hearts threatening to beat straight out of our chests as I flushed at how close we were.

"I don't know." Was all I heard before his lips crashed into mine. I was stunned to say the least but slowly melted into it. It was passionate, romantic and I just...can't explain it. I could hear cheers in the background, but most of all, I could feel Erza looking at me with a satisfied smile.

After what seemed like forever to me, we both pulled away for air. Natsu smirked before snaking his arms around my waist while mine went around his neck. He rested his forehead against mine as we both breathed heavily, cheeks flushed.

"So, what was that argument about again?" Natsu laughed.

I blinked. "Ice-Cream" I laughed with him as we both face-palmed.

"What an idiot." Natsu sighed as he kissed my forehead.

I laughed again, then smirked. "Who knew idiots get happy endings too?"

_THE END_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Thanks for reading!:) Hope you enjoyed^^ Also, I hope you liked it Myst:)_

_Like I said, this was my first attempt so I'm not sure if I did okay or not. I guess there might be a sequel but that depends on whether you guys like it or not XD! And just in case this needs to be cleared up, Natsu is NOT dating Lucy in this one. Gray just THINKS he was replaced by Lucy. So I hope that clears any confusion, but anything else your not sure about, you can just PM me!_

_So, any comments? Tell me in a review please:)_


End file.
